Gohans college life
by Gohan4444
Summary: CONTAINS SEX SCENES POSSIBLY LEMONS Gohan and Videl knew each other as kids. Gohan runs away after killing cell. one badass sayian two little chibis a sexy self Conscious videl? RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Hey people well here it goes another fan fic for me! It will be a Gohan and Videl romance story. RATED M! In this fan fic Gohan and Videl have known each other since they were babies but when Videl is 9 she moves and after the cell games a dark Gohan runs away to the big city and gets his own place.

"But why daddy! why do we have to move?" asked a 9 year old girl with black hair and raven eyes.

"Videl I already told you" said a large man with an afro

"tell me again!" demanded Videl with tears in her eyes

"because my job is moving to the city" answered the man with the afro

"Videl please don't cry" said a 9 year old boy, " We'll meet up in a few years"

"I guess your right Gohan" replied Videl,

"Thats the spirit Videl" said Gohan

"but in case we don't remember each other I want you to have this" said Videl as she handed him a large silver V on a chain.

"Good idea!"exclaimed Gohan

"Remember to always were it" said Videl

Gohan nodded

"Videl?" asked Gohan

"yeah?" questioned Videl

"where's your mom?" asked Gohan

tears instantly came back to Videl's eyes

"she's in the h- hospital" Videl said shakily

"Videl I'm so sorry" replied Gohan

"No it's not your fault" said Videl as she grabbed Gohan's hands, "remember me..."

"I will" replied the blushing Gohan

"Come on honey lets go" said her father known as Hercule

"Coming dad!" shouted Videl as she ran after him, "bye Gohan"

"bye" said Gohan quietly to himself as the car sped away

R&R PLEASE FLAMES ARE WELCOME TELL ME HOW TO ENABLE non-members to review

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS PLEASE KEEP READING PLEASE I PRFOMISE YOU OTHER CAPS WILL BE MUCH LONGER


	2. Chapter 2

I SHALL UPDATE AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I don't own DBZ

Gohan sat on the battle field were he had killed cell days ago he stared at his hands as a smirk crossed his face killing cell was so much fun he had enjoyed it. But what he enjoyed most was seeing his own father die before him. He hadn't liked the bastard much anyways.

Suddenly he picked up a person approaching it was Piccolo

"Gohan come home your mother is preg" the green Namek was cut off as Gohan cracked his neck

"I already know" said Gohan to the dead green lifeless body as he lifted off and began to fly t words Orange star city aka (not in this fan fic but in the series as Satan city)

In a few moments the Sayian had landed in front of a bank

Once Gohan had entered the bank two large security guard came up to him

"Kid you got no business here so leave" said a security guard

Almost instantly the guards were on the floor dead...

"humans" said Gohan as he smirked evilly

Gohan quickly kill the 10 tellers 4 adults and 5 children that were in the bank and took the money (about 1.2 million)

Over the years Gohan became so strong that his ki was undetectable ,slightly stronger then Goku's Super Sayian 4 he bought his own house with 6 bedrooms a pool a gravity room a weight room and walk in closets and pantries. Gohan is now 21 and very muscular and about 6 foot 7 he LOVES to drink and he has sex with random girls almost every night. Almost everything about him has changed. Except for the fact that he always wore the silver V that Videl gave him.

He supposed he would go to what the humans called college. While this was going on the Z gang was destroyed by a plague.

Goten lived with Chi-Chi and Goku until he was 6 then Chi-Chi died and so did Goku they died from a plague. So Goten went and lived with Bulma Vegeta and the rest of the Z-gang for 3 months after 3 months the entire Z-gang died except for Goten Trunks and Vegeta… But Vegeta now lives in space and rules a race called herogons and they can't contact him… So Trunks and Goten are poor orphans until Goten finds Gohan's phone number in the ruins of C.C. So Goten and Trunks track Gohan down… Now what do you get when you add 1 extremely tall and buff bad ass and Drunk Gohan + two little kids + a sexy self conscious girl with an attitude read this story and find out.

Remember Goten and Trunks never learned how to use their powers so they are just like regular kids with huge appetites. Also Gohan knew Videl about a year before the cell games. FINALLY Hercule did not take credit for the cell games. No one knows who killed cell.

Gohan sat in his apartment he had just dumped his very very annoying Girl friend and she slapped him… hard… and boy was he pissed off. And he was now drinking beer he had already drank 4 of them and he was now on his 5th fortunately 5 beers to a sayian was like 1 beer to a human.

Then someone at the door knocked.

Gohan went up to the door opened it and saw two little kids dressed in rags one had black hair the other had purple. Then he said in a cold voice "who the fuck are yea and what the fuck do you want".

"Umm hi is Gohan here?" asked the kid with black hair.

"Yea I am him now fucking explain why you interrupted my life so I can fucking get back to it" said Gohan in a cold deadly voice"

Then the black haired child began to cry they were tears of joy.

The black haired child ran up to Gohan and hugged Gohans leg

"Get the fuck off of me!" demanded Gohan

Goten released Gohan's leg

Gohan looked at the purple haired child and said "what is wrong with him"

"Gohan don't you remember"? asked the purple haired child

"remember what"? asked Gohan

"Me!" said the purple haired child, " I am Trunks and the kid with the brown hair is Goten your Brother we are both sayians"

"that's nice now why are you here"? replied Gohan

"everyone's… dead"… stated Goten as he looked up into his new found brothers eyes.

"Everyone"? asked Gohan

"Yes and were orphans now"… said Trunks

"so I suppose you want to live with me"? asked Gohan

"Uh huh" mumbled Goten

"Well I am not sure"… said Gohan

"Please big brother please"… pleaded Goten

"I am not really a nice person and I only have one bed" replied Gohan

"well we can sleep on the floor!" said Trunks

"Fine if you really want to fine! But on some conditions" stated Gohan

"What conditions" asked Goten

"#1 you fucking leave me alone #2 you fucking don't interrupt me when I have a girl here #3 you don't fucking touch my stuff #4 is the most important you fucking eat after I am fucking done and".. stated Gohan

"and what"? asked Trunks

"you train and spar with me when I say so" commanded Gohan

"ok" said Goten

"were is the bed"? Asked Trunk's

"No no no, you two sleep on the floor I do stuff at night"… said Gohan

"what kind of stuff"? Asked Goten

"duh Goten he has sex with drunk girls at night" stated Trunks

"you mean mate"? Asked Goten

"of cou" Trunks was cut off by Gohan

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"! Screamed Gohan, "before you both have imprints of my fucking fist in your fucking stomach"

"ok…" said Goten and Trunk's in unison

"now you guys need to go to bed now, blankets are in the cupboard below the sink" stated Gohan

That night 2:00am

Goten walked into Gohan's bed room

"Gohan! Gohan! Wake up"! said Goten as he shook his sleeping brother

Gohan only growled and it wasn't a happy growl it was a "leave me alone before I kill you growl"

"Gohan can I sleep with yo"-

Goten was cut off as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach

Goten coughed up some blood and said "fine I don't need to sleep with you" and began to walk out of the room

"Goten"… said Gohan

"What"? asked Goten

Gohan sighed and said "get in here"

Goten smiled and jumped in the bed with Gohan

After about five minutes of silence Gohan finally spoke up.

"Goten"? asked Gohan

"yeah"? asked Goten

"are you ok"? asked Gohan

"yeah I think I am the spot were you punched me only hurts a little now"… stated Goten

"that wasn't a very good start for a big brother thou was it"? asked Gohan

"no not really but it's ok" replied Goten

I hope you guys liked this chapter REVIW PLEASE FLAMES WELCOME


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone did you like the last chapter? Well if you didn't TO BAD! no just kidding

Well here I go

Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Ball Z R&R

STORY

Gohan yawned and walked into the kitchen Goten and Trunks were already at the table waiting for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast"? Asked Goten

"The scraps I leave you" replied Gohan

Gohan pulled a tiny capsule out of the cupboard

"Hey we used to have those at Capsule Corp"! exclaimed Trunks

"No shit were you think I got em from"? said Gohan

"How many do you have"? asked Goten

" A lot" replied Gohan

Gohan threw the capsule on the table and out popped a sayian sized breakfast

He also pulled out another one and said "you two share because I am not in the mood for sharing"

"What's to drink"? asked Trunks

"Beer or water" said Gohan between bites"

"Umm water of course" replied Trunks

Gohan got up went to the fridge and got 2 cups and filled with water

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

Gohan went up to the door opened it and said "fuck off" and then he closed the door.

Then the person knocked again and again and again

Gohan growled and got up and walked over to the door

"What the fuck do you want"? Gohan said coldly as he opened the door to reveal a Woman with long black raven hair

"Gohan"? asked the Woman, "its me Videl, we were friends when we were kids"

"yeah I remember" replied Gohan, "how could I forget you… you sexy thing"

Videl nervously laughed

"Who's the blond"? asked Gohan referring to the average looking guy behind Videl

"Umm that's Sharpener" answered Videl

"hey" said Sharpener

Gohan grunted

"So why are you here"? asked Gohan

"well after you left my dad one the lottery" replied Videl

"and"? asked Gohan

"and my dad is a man whore and I hate him so I moved out but my dad never gives me any money so can I live with you"? said Videl all in one breath

"Um well my brother's are living here to and... there are no more places to sleep" replied Gohan

"Well we brought sleeping bags so we could sleep on the floor" stated Videl

"No no no I mean he will have to sleep on the floor" said Gohan referring to Sharpener, "there is plenty of room for you... in my bed"

Videl's thoughts mmm that would be nice... Videl Videl! what are you thinking videl thought to herself and when did Gohan become such a...a sex mongrol

"Um... sure I-I guess" replied Videl

"cool come in" said Gohan

"thanks" replied Videl

"beer?" asked Gohan

"no I'm good" replied Videl

"hey Gohan can we talk and like um catch up?''

"sure how bout by the pool at midnight?"

"ok" replied Videl

"Trunk Goten GR now!" said Gohan

"yes sir!" replied the duo

"Videl my room on the second floor down the hall and to the left" stated Gohan, "Sharpener the couch is by the tv"

In the GR 11:00 end of training or should I say beating

Trunks hit the floor for what had the be the millionth time he was covered in his own blood still awake he looked to his right and saw his friend Goten also on the ground covered in his own blood but he was passed out. Trunks decided to give up to and to simply pass out as Goten had.

Gohan smirked evilly and grabbed a towel and began to wipe of his brother's blood. After that he picked up the blood covered bodies of the two demi-sayians and and threw them in a regeneration tank.

Unfortunately for his ears Videl choose that exact moment to come in the GR (Gravity is off)

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?" screamed Videl

"training..." replied Gohan

"are they going to be ok?" asked Videl

"They'll be fine" replied Gohan

AHA I hoped you liked it PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE

I shall update very soon READ AND REVIEW


	4. Coffeesayian chibischaos

Hey peoples how ya's doin

Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Gohan sighed in his head he was debating weather or not to tell Videl everything. He got up walked into his room momentarily forgetting that he and Videl would be sharing his room and his bathroom. Once he entered he came upon Videl... changing into her bathing suit unfortunately for him he wasn't aware that Videl was self conscious.

"Hey" said Gohan

Videl let out a high pitched scream before turning around and slapping Gohan

''Oh um o sorry Gohan I thought you were-" Videl was cut off as Goten jumped in front of the doorway to Gohan's room wearing Videl's bra and Panties and other girl items.

"MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN OW!" sang Goten

"I thought they were locked in the regeneration tanks!" screamed Gohan

''ME TOO!" replied Videl as her and Gohan started at the chibi in disgust and anger.

"YOU CANT CATCH ME!" Yelled Goten

Videl rushed at the black haired Chibi and chased him half way down the stairs until...she saw it... Trunks was at the bottom of the stairs covered in sugar and coffee and... waving his penis and singing a song that... Micheal Jackson wrote. Here is who it go's "I GOT MOLESTED BY A VIAGRA PILL AND AN EVIL TELEITUBY SWINGING A POOPSABER"

"MY EYES!" screamed Videl as she feel down the stairs.

"Suddenly ET burst through the door screaming "I NEED CRACK I NEED CRACK TO PHONE MY ASS!"

"ET I AM NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY WALRUS TUSKS!" screamed Gohan as he blew ET to oblivion"

"YOU FUCKERS!" screamed Videl as she kicked Trunks in the nuts

Gohan threw Goten down the stairs who had stolen his whiskey.

"Hey Videl can you meat by the pool at one O'clock instead of twelve?" asked Gohan

"Why not twelve?" asked Videl

"I am going to need awhile to clean this mess up.

"Oh" replied Videl

Sorry for shortness PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FLAMES WELCOME


End file.
